Behind The Veil
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Collection of snippets that happened between scenes of You Say Hate, I Hear Love
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to fill in the cracks of what happened in YSH,IHL after a talk with my friend Lexi and just what Gabriel's plan was and it went from explaining the angel's avoidance of glitter and trusting Gabe to plan to suddenly explaining a bunch of little moments like Gabriel meeting Cas and Lucifer falling what Balthazar and Cas did to Raphael's library among other things so this is the first snapshot

* * *

1. When Gabriel Met Castiel

When Gabriel first met Castiel, it was completely by accident. You see Gabriel had a plan. No, correction, Gabriel had a very cunning plan. Really it was a shame that he'd never thought of it before, but now that he had, well there was no way he couldn't implement said plan.

And it went great…to start with, and then things hit the proverbial fan and everything was suddenly without a doubt horribly wrong.

How was he supposed to know that Zachariah would be such a pansy and freak out over a little prank? The snakes were rubber…mostly rubber anyhow; Lucifer may have lent a hand in matters.

The point was however, that Gabriel most certainly was not hiding out from his prick of a brother. Nope, not at all; lots of people took walks…in completely deserted areas of Heaven, slightly bending time to put oneself a few seconds off reality while they made their way to the safe haven of the garden.

So he was not hiding, besides it wasn't even like he was the only one involved, but nobody called Lucifer out on his antics. Well Michael did, but that more of a 'I give you kinky wing sex so behave or I'm going on strike' way of calling the Morniingstar out. In short, Lucifer was off limits.

Unfortunately, Zach could hold a grudge, and while laying a finger on Lucifer was forbidden and would no doubt result in sparking Michael's wrath, Gabriel was very much so open territory. Having dutifully pissed off each and every one of his brothers and sisters one way or another, Gabriel found himself public enemy #1 and currently at the top of everyone's shit list, so Zach wanting to get even was naturally given the green light as they turned a blind eye.

Zach had gone after him in a Rambo fashion, but Gabriel had managed to give him the slip and was now walking into the garden…away from everyone…for peace, not safety, after all he wasn't running.

Back pressed against a tree, Gabriel calmly peered around to check if the coast was clear and came face to face with a pair of Giant blue orbs.

Gabriel didn't yelp, it was a very manly shout. Stumbling back and tripping over a root, Gabriel fell flat on his bottom with yet another manly shout, not an undignified cry. It was then that he found those ridiculously blue eyes were actually a part of a face, pale flesh contrasting against unkempt black hair and tufts of brawny wings rising just above his shoulders. Ah, a fledgling.

Clearing his throat Gabriel grinned, angel body shield, even Zachariah wasn't dickish enough to harm an innocent fledgling…at least Gabriel thought that was the case.

"Hey kiddo, how'd you like to go for a walk?"

Head tilting, those blue eyes looked up at Gabriel, then in a flash, a tiny hand was thrust forwards, "I'm Castiel."

"Gabriel, they call me Gabriel," the archangel spoke taking the tiny hand. "If you don't mind me asking Cassie, can I call you that, but what are you doing out here by your lonesome?"

Nose wrinkling at the nickname, Castiel seemed to ponder his words. "I'm…playing."

"Alone," Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know anybody else," Castiel replied after a pause.

Light bulbs went off and for the second time today, Gabriel had a brilliant and cunning plan.

Mind flashing to a particular blond angel who spent his time more often than not pouting by himself because nobody seemed to share his penchant for pulling practical jokes. Yes, this seemed promising.

Throwing an arm around the fledgling, Gabriel smiled "really? Well you know, I just so happen to have a friend that I think you'd really like, call me crazy but I think you two will really hit it off."

Nodding silently Castiel fell into step with Gabriel, "who?"

Laughing Gabriel shook his head "oh I can't believe you've never met Balthazar before! Trust me on this kid; you're going to be thanking me for this later."

Gabriel met Castiel when he was definitely not hiding out from Zachariah, but regardless of technicalities, meeting the blue-eyed wonder was one of the best things to happen to Gabriel. He definitely wasn't bored; after all, matchmaking was quite the draining task; especially where two emotionally oblivious angels were concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This scene takes place after Balthazar returns from his flight lesson. He did after all promise Cas that they'd visit the Hall of Records and have a go at rearranging Raphael's things.

Summary: Balthazar and Castiel capitalize on their plan to further mess with Raphael

* * *

2. In Which Balthazar and Castiel Have No Clue Who Dewey Is but They're Messing up His System

"Bal, we're going to get in trouble, let's just get out of here."

"We're not gonna get in trouble Cassie, besides, you promised," Balthazar whined.

Biting his bottom lip, Castiel nodded slowly, "ok, fine let's do this."

Grinning Balthazar gave Castiel a hug, "you're the best Cas."

"Let's just hurry up before Raphael gets back, Gabriel can only keep him preoccupied so long."

"You'd be surprised by just how many country western songs Gabriel knows and is willing to sing in an extra warbled voice to grate on Raphael's nerves. Not to mention that he'd just have to flash those honey eyes of his and Raph will stay for fear of causing the waterworks, and if by some miracle he resists the puppy dog eyes, well Gabriel is not above smiting on principle," Balthazar spoke between giggles as he reached out tugging Castiel by his wrist, "but come on, we have work to do."

Castiel smiled following willing behind Balthazar as they passed through the door labeled 'Raphael's Collection', it was just too easy setting things up this way. Looking around at the multiple bookshelves housing texts upon texts, Balthazar turned to face Castiel.

"Well I suggest we get a move on, not a single book should be in order when we leave," he replied with a wink.

Castiel smiled shyly "race you?"

"You're on," Balthazar smirked as he took off for the nearest bookshelf and quickly began pulling out books.

Steadily making their way through the shelves, the angels shuffled books around, occasionally going so far as to throw the texts across the room to one another putting them on completely separate bookcases than they started with. Admittedly Balthazar seemed to take this as a personal challenge and was soon scaling one of the bookcases to store, what he knew was Raphael's favorite text atop the bookcase.

Dropping down Balthazar dusted his hands on his pants and moved back to inspect his handiwork. Spines once labeled alphabetically, now no longer held any semblance of order to their placement. Grinning Balthazar turned to Castiel who was tippy toeing on the edge of a precariously balanced chair, as he tried to fit a book on the top shelf.

Eyes roving over Castiel's lean form stretching to put the book up, fingers straining upwards, his tongue sticking out as he tried to reach the shelf, Balthazar allowed a small appreciative smile to pull across his face. The moment was short lived however, when Castiel lurched forward losing his balance and dropped the book, his arms moving out reaching for something to hold onto.

Balthazar was across the room in seconds catching Castiel as he tumbled over. With a loud "oof" as the younger angel crashed into his chest, elbow cracking against his sternum, Balthazar wrapped his arms around Castiel murmuring a soft "you okay Cassie?"

Nodding Castiel turned his head to look up at Balthazar and found himself nearly nose to nose with the older angel. Cheeks burning red on their own volition, Castiel stammered out a "yes, I'm fine."

Shoulders relaxing, Balthazar smiled, "you gave me a scare there."

"I'm sorry," Castiel spoke averting his eyes, because if he kept looking in those grey pools he was certain he'd end up doing something stupid, though if he's honest with himself, it wouldn't be all that unwelcome.

"It's not your fault Cas," Balthazar whispered moving his arms to get a better hold on the angel, "just next time just ask for help."

Castiel opened his mouth to respond but before he could say a thing there was a loud crash from outside the corridors.

"_Whiskey river, take my mind, don't let her memory torture meeee._"

Gabriel. Which could only mean one thing…

Eyes snapping towards one another, Balthazar mouthed "Raphael."

Nodding furiously Castiel's eyes widened in fright, "we need to get out of here," he hissed as the sound of Gabriel's wailing got steadily closer only now they could hear the accompanied "Gabriel, for the last time, Dad never created a river of Whiskey, so no, it can't take your mind!"

Hand shooting out to wrap around Castiel's wrist, Balthazar spun around tugging the younger angel to follow him as they wound in between the numerous bookshelves to the back door exit. Door slamming shut behind them, Balthazar crashed against the door breathing heavily trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh Dad that was close!"

Bent over gulping in air, Castiel nodded, looking up he panted out "how did I ever let you talk me into that?"

Grinning Balthazar puffed out his chest gripping the front of his jacket, "I like to think it was my enticing wit, but it could have been my spectacular charm and dashing good looks," he replied cheekily with a flirtatious wink.

Castiel shook his head straightening up and poking Balthazar, "nah, I think it was my undying loyalty that let me be talked into your bonehead plan," he replied before turning to walk down the stairs.

"Bonehead? Now Cassie that hurt," Balthazar called out as he hurried down the stairs trying to catch up with the little angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It's Balthazar's first flying lesson, and Gabriel is an unconventional teacher

* * *

3. Balthazar Finds Out the Meaning of Push Comes to Shove

"You want me to do what exactly?"

Making a show of giving an over exaggerated sigh, Gabriel rolled his eyes, "jump Einstein."

"Jump," Balthazar repeats, eyes widening as he looks at Gabriel in equal parts shock, disbelief, and wariness.

"Yes jump, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I mean you do need a 'jump start' for your first flight," Gabriel smirks at his own pun.

Peering over the edge, Balthazar shakes his head, "I don't know, it's kind of high up. Can't we start a little lower?"

"Oh come on Bal, you're not afraid of heights are you? Be pretty silly, an angel afraid of flying."

"Shaddup," Balthazar snaps turning away from the edge to glare at Gabriel. "It's not the height…it's the fall."

Face softening; Gabriel nodded taking a step closer to Balthazar. "Oh Bal, you're not going to fall," he murmured softly as he raised a hand to rest gently against Balthazar's back between his shoulder blades. "You're being pushed," he cried gleefully giving the angel a shove.

Teetering on the edge, waving his arms around wildly to counteract his balance, Balthazar gave a yelp as he fell backwards.

"Gaaaabbbrrriiieeellll!"

Bent over laughing, Gabriel stood up wiping his eyes and noticed for the first time the half dozen pairs of eyes on him. "What?"

Eyes narrowing Michael frowned, "Gabriel that is not an appropriate way to teach someone to fly."

Rolling his eyes Gabriel moved closer to the edge to catch a glimpse on Balthazar's progress. "Come on Mikey, you know sometimes you have to jump before you can fly."

Lucifer attempted to stifle a laugh, but was not quick enough and quickly found that he was being subjected to Michael's disapproving gaze.

"Besides, I'd say our boy's doing just fine," Gabriel added as he peered over the edge. "Huh."

"What do you mean 'huh' Gabriel?"

"Well I…"

"You what," Michael seethed.

"I-"

"Am being pulled," Balthazar yelled as he shot up in front of Gabriel, pulling the unsuspecting archangel forward off the platform's edge.

Flying forward, Gabriel squawked indignantly as eh tumbled over the edge. He fell a few feet before his wings unfurled and he caught himself, wings catching on the turrets of air as he surged upwards. Steadying himself, Gabriel looked over at Balthazar, smirk pulled across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Turnabout's fair play Gabe."

Laughing Gabriel nodded "you know kid, you're all right."

"Gabriel, there is no horseplaying on the platform," Michael chimed in glaring at his younger brother.

"Horseplaying? Why Michael, I never knew you were that type of angel," Gabriel gasped doing his best to look scandalized. It was worth it to see the mix of rage and exasperation that flashed across Michael's face.

"Can we go back now Gabe," Balthazar asked shifting minutely from side to side.

"Why, you got a hot date," Gabriel asked grinning.

Blushing, Balthazar stuttered out a "no" but Gabriel cut in before he could come up with a valid excuse for wanting to hightail it out of there.

"Relax kiddo, I'm just messing with you, 'sides, I know why you're itching to leave," he smirked winking at Balthazar.

Shuddering Balthazar refused to look Gabriel in the eye as he asked "well can we go then?"

"Yea, sure thing," Gabriel said raising a hand to snap his fingers. Cocking his head he smiled, "where'd you tell Cassie you'd meet him?"

Gabriel didn't wait for an answer; they always met up by the babbling brook, and snapped his fingers as Balthazar opened his mouth to protest. Oh yea, his baby bro had it bad.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: After mention that Gabriel back flipped off the platform for his first flight, well I had to actually write the scene because the image wouldn't leave my mind, so thus this snippet was created

Summary: In which Gabriel can't wait to fly and takes to daring lengths to replicate the feeling

* * *

4. Gabriel Jumps First and Looks Later

Gabriel had always wanted to fly. Ever since Dad had sat the four of them down, him, Luci, Raph, and Mike, to tell them that one day they'd take flight, it was all Gabriel could think about.

He longed to feel the wind rushing fast and cool against his face, sweeping his hair back, flitting against the downy feathers of his wings as he moved along the currents. He wanted nothing more than to twirl aimlessly above the Heavens feeling weightless as he moved across the sky.

The only thing stopping him was the fact that their wings weren't fully formed yet. Still in his adolescence, his wings weren't as strong, they needed to grow more, muscles form and strengthen with the sinewy bones, and right now they were fragile, more for show than any practical usage.

Not that that stopped Gabriel any in his pursuit to capture that weightless feeling and surge of excitement he was certain flying would bring. It started off simple enough, like most things do, only where Gabriel was involved those things tended to grow to dangerous proportion very quickly, this was no different.

Running out of Dad's office after having a lecture on the beauty of rivers, Gabriel rushed out the door taking the steps two at a time in his haste to get to the garden for an intense game of hide and seek with his brothers. If he hurried, he'd get to best spot in the grove behind the Tree of Life, so maybe it wasn't the best spot, but he enjoyed swooping in before Michael staked claim.

Trying to speed up the process, he jumped down off the last three steps. There was a jolt through his body and Gabriel was certain he felt a fluttering in the pit of his stomach, almost like longing as he was briefly off the ground. Stopping his sprint and backtracking up the three steps once more, Gabriel took another leap.

The feeling was back, a tug in the center of his being as if it urged him to continue, that if he jumped high enough, he just might fly. Every bit of his instincts told him that this was a good thing; the feelings of excitement that bubbled up through him were enough to have Gabriel forgetting all about the garden and instead spending his day jumping down the steps to recreate that feeling of floating if even for the briefest of seconds.

He'd just been given his taste of what was in store when he was able to fly, and boy did Gabriel want more.

The stairs quickly grew stale and Gabriel found himself seeking out higher places to jump from. His logic stood that if a foot's decent could create such euphoria and an almost teasing sensation, then surely the higher the jump the greater the feeling. It made sense in his mind no matter how many times Michael rolled his eyes of Raphael scoffed.

And sure enough, with each new increase of height, the surge of excitement seemed to grow in proportion, filling his being with a glorious feeling of contentment. He felt sated…for the time being, eventually he would up the ante when that nagging feeling of banality returned.

His brothers, for the most part remained indifferent to his quest to seek out a greater thrill. Lucifer would occasionally make suggestions or accompany Gabriel to watch his attempts of early flight, but Raphael and Michael would just roll their eyes at his antic mumbling about him being dropped as a fledgling or something.

"You're going to hurt yourself Gabriel, your wings are still forming," Michael would tell him time and time again.

Not that Gabriel ever paid any attention to him, if anything the more Michael chastised him on his escapades, only served to push Gabriel to find something more daring. That was about the time that the archangel started adding flips into the mix. First was a front flip, it was easier to manage, but soon even that grew stale and Gabriel felt daring enough to try a back flip.

The first attempt wasn't all that great; luckily it was from a tree onto grass and not from the pearly gates to the cold concrete walkway. Still he didn't give up, especially not after Michael had sighed looking down at him as if to say '_I told you so'_, if anything that just made him more eager to prove his brother wrong.

Perhaps he should have stopped while he was ahead, but he'd never been one for planning things out. That point being proven by the fact that he was standing on the edge of the roof to Dad's office looking down at the pool Lucifer had helped set up below.

"Gabriel don't you dare jump," Michael bellowed standing off to the side of the pool.

"Don't worry, his head will break his fall," Raphael laughed from a few feet over.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Michael mumbled.

"You ready bro," Lucifer called out from behind the pool, and if that wasn't just what Gabriel needed to push him onwards.

Stepping back Gabriel inhaled holding his breath before exhaling and running forward with a front flip angling for the pool. The pool wasn't deep enough and it stung when he smacked the bottom, but unlike Raphael had predicted, his head did not break his fall, his ass did though and boy did that hurt.

Still he simply spit out a stream of water and let out a laugh as he pushed himself up, so what if he was walking funny for the rest of the week, that jump had been the most thrilling yet.

Butt still sore from his latest venture into a gravityless world, Gabriel was excited when the four of them were summoned to Dad. He'd noticed his wings were no longer the weak extremities they once were, and secretly he had taken to flexing them and flapping them to see if he could get any height. It hadn't really done anything, but he was certain if he'd done that during a jump he could have flown, but then again he was waiting on the call from Dad.

So when the summons happened, Gabriel was just about bouncing off the walls with excitement. Michael rolled his eyes, "relax Gabriel, besides we'll likely be taught in order of creation, so you have to wait little brother."

That was a personal challenge if Gabriel ever heard one. "Yea sure," he replied nodding his head, all the while thinking just how he should make his first flight.

They were told to go to the far edge of Heaven, where the clouds finally ended giving way to the blue expanse, and there would be a building and platform of some sort. They'd know what to do when they got there, it was ingrained in their minds just the same that loving God was to them.

"Wow," Gabriel breathed out as he caught sight of the towering platform.

"Yea," Lucifer mumbled next to him, "that's definitely higher than anything you've jumped off."

"Yet, anything I've jumped off yet," Gabriel grinned.

"So I guess we'll just go one at a time," Michael spoke hesitantly as he looked at the platform.

"Me first," Gabriel shouted as he took off to the platform leaving his brothers behind him. Jumping off the edge, Gabriel twisted his body into a backflip pulling his knees to his chest and grinning brightly at Michael who was glaring at him, his face bright red as he shook in anger at having been sidestepped.

Letting go of his legs and extending his arms outwards Gabriel unfurled his wings doing what felt natural and angling them as he flapped them against the wind currents. That feeling of soaring was back in his chest and this time it didn't fade after a few seconds, but rather it extended through his entire being as he felt the wind blow across his face.

Letting out a shout of glee he spun through the air delighting in the way his wings stretched out and how his hair waved wildly as he twisted round. That once persistent tug of longing at the pit of his stomach was no longer there, but now fully sated.

Moving in front of the platform Gabriel laughed waving at his brothers "are you guys just gonna stand there all day?"

Lucifer jumped next and then Michael, still pouting, moved in front of Raphael and took his jump. Grumbling Raphael went last and Gabriel had to smile at the look of shook that passed over his face when he fell a good 30 feet before he managed to get his wings to cooperate and actually start flying.

Spinning through the air Gabriel smiled, this is what he'd been waiting for since that first meeting with Dad, and it was even more glorious than he'd imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would just like to state that I don't have anything against Willie Nelson, in fact, I was raised listening to him. And since Richard Speight Jr is from Tennessee, I thought it'd be funny to have him singing country and even funnier to have Raphael loathe country with a passion

* * *

5. Raphael Finds Out That Willie Nelson Doesn't Actually Lower Your Blood Pressure

"_Whiskey River, take my mind, don't let her memory torture meeee._"

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued to march down the corridor to his library, Raphael groaned, "Gabriel, for the last time, Dad never created a river of Whiskey, so no, it can't take your mind!"

The snappy tone that Raphael uses doesn't seem to deter Gabriel in the least bit, or maybe the archangel is that oblivious to the annoyance he's causing his brother. Rather than stopping or even coming up with some sarcastic comment that will likely send Raphael over the edge, Gabriel grins nodding before leaning back, arms outstretched and launching into a new song.

"_On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again."_

"Gabriel you don't travel on roads."

"_The life I love is making music with my friends."_

"Gabriel, the band hasn't played together in centuries…"

"_And I can't wait to get on the road again."_

Raphael just shook his head realizing that no matter what he said; Gabriel would simply answer back in song. And what type of song was that? Who would rather be out traveling on the road than at home kicking back?

"_On the road again… Going place that I've never been…"_

Reaching for the door handle Raphael mumbled something about annoying younger brothers and why in dad's name did it have to be country music and if he never heard another lyric this millennia it would be too soon. Jangling the handle he pushed open the door letting out a sigh as he walked in closing the door behind him.

Gabriel the sneaky bastard would not be silenced, he obviously wasn't finished with his song just yet, and had the good graces to stick his foot out and catch the door following Raphael inside his library.

"_Seeing things that I may never see again…"_

Holding back a grimace as he tried to block out the continuing onslaught of "singing" Gabriel was doing, Raphael walked further into the room noticing that there was a misplaced chair with a fallen book by its legs.

_Huh, that's odd,_ he thought as he crouched down to pick up the book. Turning the text to look at the spine, Raphael made his way to the appropriate bookcase that it should be filed away.

"_And I can't wait to get on the road again…"_

Looking up from the book Raphael felt his jaw clenched as he looked over the shelves and noticed that they weren't in any conceivable order. Feeling his face begin to burn red, his hand clenched tighter on the book, nails digging into the cover as he trembled with anger.

"_On the road agggaaaiiiinn….Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway…"_

Teeth grinding, Raphael turned on his heels moving across the room to inspect the other bookcases. What he saw nearly made him shout out in frustration, like the first bookcase, these were scrambled beyond recognition. Hemmingway by Nietzsche; that just wasn't right!

Face pinched in anger Raphael turned around to and that's when he caught sight of it, the final straw in this whole matter. Atop one of the bookcases, lay a very familiar text, spine worn from usage, was his favorite book; _Great Expectations._

"_We're the best of friends, insisting that the world keep turning our way…"_

That was it! Turning around Raphael hurled the fallen book in his hand across the room with a loud screech of "BALTHAZAR!" Turning back around to the bookcase, he began pulling out books throwing them to the ground, shaking with anger as the pile of books surrounding him grew. Reaching up for the book on top he continued to yell cursing Balthazar as he jumped in vain to reach his book.

"And you," he yelled spinning around to face Gabriel. "You were a part of this somehow weren't you?"

Gabriel had the common sense to at least give a sheepish smile that seemed to say _'who me?'_ as he gave a tentative wave saying, "Sorry gotta go, just can't wait to be on the road again." With a snap of his fingers Gabriel poofed out of the library leaving Raphael alone screaming as he hurled a book at the place his brother once stood.

Fingers clenching his hair Raphael slumped into the one remaining chair at the table and slouched back. Pulling up a few books, he set about trying to re-alphabetize them, grumbling under his breath about troublesome younger brothers with a knack for schemes of stirring up things and the even younger blue-eyed brothers who followed along mindlessly with whatever crockpot idea got cooked up and immature archangels who had a penchant for country and how much time would be lost trying to right the disorder the trio had caused.

But really the last straw was when he found himself whistling that blasted tune as he sorted through the stacks of books. It was just his luck.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** honestly...I don't even know. To be truthful, it is my firm belief that in It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester, when Castiel says "Uriel is the funniest angel in the garrison, ask anyone" that he's being a total smart ass and trying to make Dean laugh. Perhaps Uriel is funny, but if he is, he has a dry sense of humor; point is I don't think he's so much funny as he would be a total dick who people laugh at his poor attempts of jokes in fear of being picked one so I tried to make that happen in this chapter.

Summary: In which Balthazar plays the role of Marty McFly to Cas' George and Uriel isn't so much funny as a slightly smarter Biff, thankfully Gabriel is there to save the day.

* * *

6. It Wasn't Funny The First Time What Makes You Think Time 316 Would Be?

Uriel was the funniest angel in the garrison; ask anybody.

Well perhaps not anybody. If you asked Balthazar about the hilarity that was Uriel, you're likely to hear the statement "The guy's a total dick."

And really, who could blame the angel for his dislike of his older brother. Surely anyone would feel that way when they were subject to horrible second rate pranks being pulled on them. They'd feel disgruntled too if they had to deal with someone constantly sticking their foot out to trip them or making offhand remarks about their wings being a slightly effeminate, just because they were crisp and clean on a nearly daily basis.

Honestly Balthazar was sick and tired of dealing with Uriel's crap. The angel was not funny. Not in the least bit.

Rather, it was more akin to describe the angel as a bully. You know like one of those hot headed jocks who had the entire school scared in to submission and would pull the same tricks over and over on unsuspecting prey, but of course no one would stick up. Sticking up would only result in the focus being shifted to you instead, and nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of Uriel's dickish behavior.

Well almost nobody, Balthazar had made the mistake of intervening, no not a mistake, there was no way he was going to stand by idly while Uriel picked on Castiel for flying slightly crooked. He could have mentioned Raphael's in the closet romanticism, Gabriel's addiction to those stupid sugary concocted treats he would bring back from visits to Earth, Michael's need to figure out that multicolored cube like it held a secret father had yet to tell them, Lucifer's 'not-so-hidden' stuffed horned horse pet he kept on hand, Anna's habit of dropping in to try and sneak peeks on showering soldiers, or even Zach's guilty pleasure of dressing up and singing ABBA songs when he thought nobody was watching, and Balthazar would have turned the other way. But Uriel had been idiotic enough to bring Castiel into his stupid comedic routine, and really that was just too far for Balthazar.

Looking back on it, Balthazar thinks he probably could have gone a different route with matters. Standing up and pushing through the crowd of brothers and sisters to pull Cassie away and glare at Uriel while shouting out something to the effect of "his bitching at others having to do with him lacking in a certain department" in front of the garrison, was probably not the way to go about things.

Scratch that, it most certainly was not the way, but when Balthazar caught a glimpse of Castiel, eyes bright with unshed tears, bottom lip trembling as Uriel stood in front of him pointing and laughing at the bronzed wings pressed tight against Castiel's back, well he saw red and he didn't really have time to think things through.

So there was one person willing to stick up to Uriel, unfortunately, like the McFly's, Balthazar now found himself on the receiving end of the angel version of Biff. Well to be fair, Uriel hadn't made that stupid leaves crack, so perhaps he wasn't as dimwitted as the douchebag teen.

Standing up for Cas was like second nature, and Balthazar most certainly did not regret his decision to stand up to the biggest dick in the garrison, but when he embarrassed Uriel in front of the host, well he didn't expect the backlash to be this bad. And honestly, the pranks weren't bad, in no way were they up to Gabriel's standard, but really that was a blessing that only Gabriel could manage to pull pranks of that proportion. No, they weren't horrible, if anything, they were rather childish. Totally mundane and if Balthazar was being honest, seemed more like something a petulant grade schooler would come up with rather than a powerful celestial being.

Still, childish or not, being tripped once is forgivable and can be overlooked and chalked up to a mistake. Being tripped ten times a day for 30 days in a row, well that was more than a tad annoying. And it wasn't just the tripping, along with that had come the constant blabbering from the angel talking about how Balthazar's wings resembled those of a pre-teen girl's, and if he spent hours on end with their up keep, and other comments referring to Balthazar as a girl.

Castiel was getting fidgety, he didn't enjoy watching Balthazar take the punishment that had been meant for him, but Balthazar just gritted his teeth, pushed himself up off the ground shook off his feathers and ignored Uriel. Of course ignoring just meant the next push would be twice as hard, because the angel needed a reaction, and Balthazar's lack of response, well it sucked something awful for Uriel.

The tipping point had come around shove number 311. That one had been particularly bad, not only had Uriel tripped Balthazar, but this time it wasn't a well-placed foot, more a perfectly timed shove. Right place, wrong time, sort of deal where Balthazar happened to be walking near the end zone where Uriel was running towards, the fact that the field had been running in the opposite direction, horizontally before Balthazar showed up was not mentioned by the other angels.

Besides being run over by the older angel, Balthazar had landed in a pile of mud…face first, and that was all fine and dandy, he could wash up, but the unnecessary kick that resulted in dirt coating his outer layer of feathers…well that was more than Balthazar would stand for.

Yes he prided himself on hygiene, and he kept his feathers pristine, it wasn't a matter of vanity, but rather responsibility. They needed their wings to travel, and if they weren't kept in order, well flight would be hindered, and who wanted to ruin such a perfect thing because they got too lazy to clean their feathers?

So the dirt to his appendages, yea that was the last straw.

Balthazar stood from the ground, feathers dripping with mud, face stony as he walked away, fist balled up by his side ignoring the guffaws from Uriel and the hesitant accompanied laughter of the other angels trying not to draw the angel's wrath their way. There was one person he needed to talk to right now. One person who would right everything, because honestly this childish pranking had to end and it had to end now.

Gabriel was doing _things_ when Balthazar found him, he's not quite sure what exactly, but glitter was involved, and that was never a good sign, since mess usually followed whenever glitter was involved with the archangel.

It didn't take long for Balthazar to explain matters to Gabriel, really it just took a look at the dismal state of his wings for the older angel to know something was wrong, and it reeked of Uriel's doing. Not many people in all of the host were dickish enough to pick on the younger angels, Raphael had an ongoing problem with Balthazar, but he'd never stoop to ruining wings, Zachariah was an ass that nobody liked, but he preferred mindgames to physical harm of another's wings, those were off limits, but then there was Uriel, the dick of all dicks who had no regard for others and just barely held his brothers and sisters above humanity, and that didn't say much. Yes, Uriel would be the one to pull the wing ruining card.

Eyes narrowing Gabriel had held up a hand to silence Balthazar before he strode up and touched two fingers to his brother's wings, cleaning them and repairing the clumped feathers, leaving them shinning nicely when he was done. Looking Balthazar over he noticed the bruise forming under his left eye and that was it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner you were Uriel's mark?"

Balthazar shrugged averting Gabriel's glare.

"Bal, you idiot, you need to tell me these things," Gabriel hissed pacing in front of Balthazar. Whipping around he pointed a figure, "how long has this been going on?"

"A month," Balthazar mumbled.

"What!"

"A month," he repeated a bit louder looking up at Gabriel.

Body vibrating with anger, Gabriel let out a sigh trying to calm down before he spoke again. "Well, I'm glad you finally told me, because we're putting an end to this; Now. " Grabbing Balthazar's arm he prepared to snap his fingers but stopped raising an eyebrow, "you were looking after Cassie weren't you?" At the silent response, Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers sending him and Balthazar to the football field.

Uriel didn't know what hit him…literally.

One second he was smiling brightly at Gabriel as he did a touchdown dance, and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back…a Steinway piano over him.

Gabriel's normally honey colored eyes had darkened to a murky shade as he glowered over Uriel's crumpled heap. "You're a lousy comic Uriel, and really, tripping someone? That's so fledgling status. But see you messed up, Bal here, he's my friend, and you don't mess with my friends without having to deal with me," Gabriel growled out leaning against the piano. "So why don't you just cut it out and leave these 'pranks' to the original prankster and busy yourself elsewhere?"

Uriel groaned out an "ok" with an unsteady shake of his head and Gabriel smiled, not a happy smile that sugar usually brought, more a feral, you've just unleashed a monster smile.

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Uriel mumbled.

"Good," Gabriel smirked leaning back and snapping his fingers vanishing the piano and restoring Uriel to an image of perfect health. "Nice touchdown dance by the way, that's what I call dancing till the music ends," he quipped before turning around to face Balthazar.

A small smile pulled across his lips as he found the blond angel holding Castiel close to his chest rubbing a hand over those wings that started everything mumbling something that sounded like "it's going to be ok, Gabe's got everything covered."

And Balthazar was right, because nobody messed with Gabriel's friends except him, and really wings were off limits.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Finally some Mikifer, and not just mentioned in passing Another idea thanks to Hyper Kid for helping me come up with.

And there's a surprise at the end! :D

Summary: In which Michael and Lucifer make nice while Castiel has some questions that much to Balthazar's disappointment, Gabriel answers.

* * *

7. Gabriel Corrupts The Youth…With Some Help

Lucifer huffed out a breath of frustration as he stared at Michael. Really, he had no idea why they had to keep this a secret; it wasn't like the others didn't know already. But somewhere underneath all that hair, Michael had it in his head that if they came out, it'd be the end of the world.

He's thinking being disowned, cut off from the host, and worse yet, getting that disapproving look from Dad as he says in a gravelly voice, "I expected better from you two."

Lucifer has to roll his eyes at that, because honestly "disowned?" Yea right, Dad couldn't even deny indulging Gabriel with his sugar cane obsession, and gluttony was supposed to be sinful, this was love, far different.

So while Michael had his little breakdown, hissing things at Lucifer while they stood outside the Palace of Wisdom, hiding just out of view behind some pillars, Lucifer just nodded. It was better to let Michael rant out his worries rather than cut in, eventually he'd tire and realize he was being stupid.

That didn't mean that Lucifer wasn't silently pulling his hair out listening to this worried rambling of the two of them falling because they happened to tangle together between the sheets or share kisses under the stars or some days just lie next to one another under the Tree of Life, hands the only part touching as they talked about the future. How could something so beautiful, so perfect, cause anything bad?

Lucifer just didn't get it, why Michael would fall into these moments of guilt, like what they were doing was wrong and they'd surely be punished. He didn't like seeing his older brother like this, arms thrown up in distress as he paced back and forth muttering about how this was surely the end. This was the moment Dad would call them out and kick them out for what they'd done. He hated the look of worry filling those forest green eyes, the way those lips would pull into a frown, his brow creasing as he continued to talk about the 'what ifs'.

"You're not even listening to me," Michael hissed turning to glare at Lucifer. "You don't even care do you?"

And that was just crossing a line now.

"Of course I care," Lucifer snapped, then in a softer tone he took a step forward as he said "Mike I love you, you know that."

The words seemed to sink in and the worry and anger that had etched its way onto Michael's face drained away as the words made their way to his mind. He did know, he was just being paranoid and making a giant ass of himself.

Sighing he gave Lucifer a small weary smile, "I know Luce, I'm just…I'm an idiot," he admitted taking a step closer to his younger brother. "Do you forgive me?"

Smirking Lucifer gave a nod in return, "you know I always do."

Leaning forward, Michael leaned down brushing his lips over Lucifer's, "hmm, I'm glad that you do," he whispered against his brother's mouth. Hand moving up to thread through Lucifer's dirty blond locks, Michael deepened the kiss, nipping at his brother's bottom lip soothing his tongue along bitten flesh as he pushed for entrance.

A moan passed between them as Michael pulled on Lucifer's hair, moving to trail a path of kisses along his jaw and down his neck as he snaked his other hand up his brother's shirt over smooth skin. Lucifer held on to Michael's shoulder with one hand, his other moving to slip below the band of Michael's pants earning him a breathy moan as the elder archangel rocked his hips forward.

"What are they doing," Castiel asked looking up at Balthazar questioningly.

The blond angel blushed at the direct gaze being pointed his way and bit his bottom lips as he rocked on his feet.

"That sound, is Michael in pain? Is Lucifer hurting him," Castiel asked more urgently.

Shaking his head "no" Balthazar hesitated on what words he should use to explain. Luckily, he didn't have to think much longer.

"Pipe down you two," Gabriel hissed from behind them.

Castiel jumped slightly turning to face the new arrival, "Gabriel, what are you doing here."

Rolling his eyes Gabriel pointed at Michael and Lucifer, who now had his brother pinned against one of the pillars and was rolling his hips against the prone angel who was mewling softly as he fisted Lucifer's shirt.

"I'm making sure that you two boneheads don't interrupt them, they've been pissy for the past two weeks and it's about time they kiss and made up."

Eyes widening Castiel nodded, "oh, so they're not fighting right now?"

Balthazar blushed an even more alarming shade of red when Gabriel responded, "nah, they're well on their way to making up."

"So, that's kissing?"

Gabriel stifled a laugh, "kiddo, they're way beyond kissing."

Balthazar reached down winding his fingers around Castiel's wrist and giving a small tug, "hey let's get out of here, we don't need to be watching this. Gabriel's just a pervert," he added sending a look over Cas' head to the archangel in question.

Castiel stood his ground though and turned back to face Gabriel, "Why do they kiss?"

Balthazar felt his heart clench before jumping into overdrive, he didn't want Castiel knowing these sorts of things just yet, he was still young, still innocent, and he didn't need to know why people kiss. If he knew that, then he'd know that Balthazar had wanted to do just that for nearly the past year with him. He'd know that the way Balthazar would constantly zone out mid conversation in favor of staring at those perfectly plump lips, was for no other reason than wanting to lean forward and feel them, taste them, map out their every movement as they touched against his own. And Balthazar wasn't ready to admit that to Cas, there was the possibility that his affections would be dismissed, and he'd rather have Castiel be his best friend, then risk losing him over the want to kiss him. So when Castiel's mouth, perfect mouth, opened and that question tumbled out, Balthazar felt his entire world come to a grinding halt.

Gabriel simply grinned, Balthazar had a growing suspicion that Gabriel had been slowly nudging Cas in this direction, he'd been pushing for them to broach the subject of more than friends, but Balthazar didn't want to ruin things. Bringing a hand to his chin, Gabriel sighed, "well if you really must know Cassie, when two people really love each other, they kiss one another. It's a physical showing of the love that they have."

Gabriel looked like he was going to continue and launch into a 'birds and the bees' conversation with Castiel, and Balthazar was having none of that. With a more persistent tug, he hissed at Castiel, "let's go."

Allowing himself to be pulled away this time, Castiel gave a small wave goodbye to Gabriel before following along with Balthazar. Worrying his bottom lip as they hurriedly walked away from the two brothers panting as they rutted against one another, and the lone archangel snickering from behind the bushes, Castiel replayed Gabriel's information in his head. _When two people really love each other…they kiss…_

Looking up at Balthazar, Castiel let his eyes rove over his profile, coming to stop on the pair of thin pink lips that were currently pulled down in a slight frown as he focused on walking as fast as possible from their older brothers.

"Bal, wait up," Castiel said tugging back on his brother's grip.

Eyes closing momentarily as he stilled, Balthazar turned to face Castiel, "what is it Cassie?"

Without any preamble, Castiel leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Balthazar's cheek. Pulling back he gave a shy smile before turning back to the path they were travelling and skipping ahead.

Balthazar smiled bringing a hand up to his cheek as he watched Castiel hurry off, "Oi, you come back here," Balthazar shouted as he took off after Castiel, a wild grin spreading across his face.

* * *

**A/N: **Keeping with continuity of You Say Hate, I Hear Love...I couldn't have Castiel full on kiss Balthazar, since their only kiss in heaven was right before Bal "dies" but I could do something like a chaste kiss on the cheek so it doesn't contradict the first story. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Honestly, this chapter was just too much fun to write. Between picking out Disney songs to use and deciding to throw in Celine Dion, well this chapter quickly got out of hand. If only the boys would have made a move sooner, lord knows Gabriel presented them with more than enough opportunities.

Oh and this chapter if you haven't guessed actually turned into a bit of a songfic, but only because Gabriel thinks serenading your oblivious brothers with Disney music will make them suddenly aware of their feelings...but Gabriel's plans never quite work out how he imagines them, doesn't mean he still doesn't have fun

Summary: Gabriel dabbles in matchmaking with a reluctant Raphael's help, Castiel appears pleasantly oblivious to the songs around him, while Balthazar slowly gains a dislike for Disney and Celine Dion

8. Gabriel's Early Attempts At Matchmaking or Why Balthazar Hates Disney And Celine Dion

Today was a good day. There was a cool breeze blowing through the garden and the sun was out shining brightly down on the flowers, and Balthazar could think of nowhere else he'd rather be than right here with Cas.

Lying down on the sun warmed grass, stretched out on his back the opposite direction as Cas, Balthazar allowed a smile to stretch across his face.

Lifting a finger up to point at one particular tree, Castiel nudged Balthazar, his eyes wide in awe at the small blue jay that'd taken residence in one of the branches. Balthazar offered a nod as he trained his eyes on the small bird, laughing softly at the way Castiel animated pointed out the feathered creature.

"I still don't see why we're here," Raphael hissed crouching next to Gabriel.

"Shush you," he whispered pointing beyond the bush to the younger angels giggling in the grass.

_"I can see what's happening."_

Raphael blinked looking at Gabriel, "what?"

_"And they don't have a clue."_

"Who," Raphael asked feeling confused, but that was usually how he felt around Gabriel.

Rolling his eyes Gabriel nodded to Balthazar and Castiel who had forgotten the blue jay in favor of discovering just how ticklish Castiel actually was. Balthazar had turned around, kneeling on his knees as his fingers moved over the younger angel's ribs. Castiel's head was thrown back as he scrambled trying to swat away prying fingers.

_"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, my trio's down to two."_

Raphael bit back his remark or no duh and rolled his eyes as he realized just what Gabriel was singing about, "oh."

Rubbing his hands together a devious smirk moved across Gabriel's face as he continued, _"Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic in the air…and with all this romantic atmosphere…disaster's in the air."_

"Wait disaster? I thought you wanted them to get together?"

Gabriel sighed rolling his eyes, "that's how the song goes. You can only take so much creative license with Disney," he added as if that answered everything. Seeing the look of confusion and the question that Raphael was burning to ask, Gabriel shook his head, "never mind, point is you're here to help me."

"How?"

Grin growing ever larger, Gabriel wiped his hands on the fronts of his pants as he began to stand up moving out of view from the wrestling angels. "I'm glad you asked Raph, now see I have a brilliant and cunning plan."

There was no point in trying to back out now, so Raphael just offered a stiff nod and forced smile as he replied, "so what can I do?"

Castiel wanted to go out to the lake, and Balthazar had a hard time telling Cas no when the little angel asked. So now Balthazar found himself sitting in a boat out on the center of the lake with Castiel looking at the fireflies that buzzed by and listening to the quiet lull of water slapping on the shore and soft chirping of crickets.

The sun had sunk down low in the sky and now the stars were starting to light up the sky. Hands firmly grasping the paddles, Balthazar looked on silently smiling at Castiel's wide eyed gaze at everything happening around him.

It was a perfect moment, and then _it_ happened. It being the cockamamie idea that Gabriel had thought up to further his plan.

Slowly filling in along the sounds of crickets and fireflies and other background noise the scenery created, was the sound of percussion and then following the lead of subtle drums was strings and then the sounds of flutes and horns. Balthazar raised an eyebrow in question looking around to try and pinpoint the source of the new music slowly building, but save them, there was nobody else on the lake.

And then the actual singing started up and Balthazar felt the vein in his forehead begin throbbing as he suddenly figured out the familiar voice.

_"There you see him, sitting there across the way, he don't got a lot to say but there's something about him…and you don't know why but you're dying to try, you want to kiss the boy."_

Eye twitching, Balthazar forced a smile on his face and drew his eyes away from the shore to look at Castiel who was smiling head bobbing in time with the music. "Did you hear something?"

"It's beautiful isn't it," Castiel asked with a nod.

Balthazar gave a half forced laughed, "yea, beautiful, that's the word I was looking for," he mumbled.

_"Yes, you want him; look at him you know you do. Possible he want you too, there is one way to ask him, it don't take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the boy"_

Blushing Balthazar shifted on his seat looking over at Castiel who didn't seem to care that Gabriel was singing about them, actually it didn't seem to click in his mind that the song playing across the lake was about them.

And then things just seemed to go from awkward to extremely weird when a second voice joined in with Gabriel, and Balthazar nearly died of embarrassment right there.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my look like the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the boy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad he gonna miss the boy."_

Coughing Balthazar rolled his shoulders back and picked up the pace on rowing their boat, "hey Cassie, it's getting a bit late, I think we should head back."

"Oh, ok," Castiel spoke offering the barest of smiles as he turned to look over the lake. "I had fun Bal," he whispered, voice breaking off to hum that stupid song Gabriel had started singing.

"I'm glad Cas," Balthazar spoke half distracted as he was focused getting back to dry land and as far away from Gabriel as possible.

Turns out that being on land did little to no good at quelling the archangel's nosiness when he got an idea stuck in his head. Reaching a hand out to help Cas step out from the boat, Balthazar silently cursed when he heard the strings change their tune and the percussion go from pick up a new beat.

_"He can show you the world…shining, shimmering, splendid, tell me angel now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

Eyes shifting to Castiel, Balthazar wasn't sure whether he should be thankful that a curious head tilt greeted him, blue eyes wide but still unsure of what was being sung around him, or slightly concerned that Castiel was that oblivious.

_"He can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride…"_

Grumbling, Balthazar grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him closer trying to urge him to leave the lake. Perhaps the singing would stop once they were far enough from the lake. It was worth a shot, though deep down Balthazar knew that Gabriel would not be so easily deterred.

Castiel followed Balthazar away from the lake, unsure whether he should say something or just let his brother calm down on his own. If he's honest, he rather enjoyed the singing, it was quite catchy. Besides the pleasing aesthetics of the song, Castiel can't help but shake the tiny niggling feeling at the back of his mind that the words have a greater meaning. He does know that tonight has been fun and he's glad that Balthazar was with him out on the lake and in the garden, so maybe he's just reading too far into the music.

Walking down a beaten path, Balthazar's grasp has relaxed from its hold as he tugged Castiel along behind him, to a loose tangle of fingers and he's visibly calmed down. His mouth no longer pinched in a frown or eyes darting around as if he's expecting someone to jump out at them. He's even gone so far as to run his thumb over the tops of Castiel's knuckles and turn to smile at him saying "I had a good time tonight Cassie."

Smiling Cas tightened his hold on Balthazar's hand, "me too."

_"Tale as old as time…"_

Silently Balthazar curses, head whipping around to glare at the bushes lining the path to see if he can spot Gabriel.

"What's wrong Bal?"

"You don't hear it?"

Cocking his head, Castiel's eyes narrow slightly as if he's trying to figure something out "the music? Well yea I do, I like it."

_ "True as it can be…"_

His eyebrows rising to his hairline, Balthazar stops and looks down at Castiel, "it doesn't bother you?"

Castiel shakes his head, "no, I think it's nice. It just feels right," he says after a pause.

_ "Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly…"_

Balthazar looks down at him, face relaxing and he gives a small nod, "yea it does," he answers.

Blocking out the singing, because if Cas enjoyed it, then it wasn't all that annoying after all, Balthazar turned back down the path and gave a halfhearted tug on Cas' hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

The singing slowly abated and for that Balthazar was thankfully. He made it back to Cas' side of the garrison, pulling the younger angel into a hug as he bid him goodnight. Cas was turning in for the night and he only had to walk a bit to get back to his place, Balthazar was certain the singing was done for the night, that Gabriel had finally finished.

He was wrong. He was horribly wrong.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment…I guess you've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history been there, done that!"_

Hands tightening into fist, Balthazar quickened his pace muttering about nosy archangels as he tried to block out the singing.

_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', he's the Earth and Heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Boy, you can't conceal it; we know how ya feel and, who you're thinking of…"_

Well two could play at that game and honestly if Gabriel was being so childish as to communicate through lyrics, well Balthazar could allow himself to stoop to that level just this once.

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no,"_ he bit out eyes roving around the landscape as his feet carried him back to his bunk.

And like clockwork came the response, voice seeming to float through the land rather than from a specific place.

_"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!"_

_"It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love…"_ Balthazar whispered and much to his surprise the music cut off suddenly leaving him listening to crickets chirp. He'd never loved the sound more in his life than right this moment.

It was short lived.

The second voice piped in at that moment and the music started back up if not slightly louder.

_"You thought your heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out…"_

Growling Balthazar stomped his foot indignantly, but his mouth moved on its own and the words _"My head is screaming get a grip, Bal, unless you're dying to cry your heart out," _was ripped from his mouth.

Twin voices joined up together as Balthazar decided to start running for his bunk, but the words seemed to travel with him.

_"You keep on denying, who you are and how you feeling, Baby we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"_

Skidding across the floor as Balthazar ran to his door, the angel slammed it behind him panting as he tried to get his breathing under control.

The room was silent and Balthazar was hopefully that perhaps this was the end. The music was over, or he'd suddenly gone deaf, he wasn't sure which idea he preferred at this moment.

Sighing, he clicked the lock behind him and crossed the room to crawl underneath the covers snuggling into the pillows. Maybe Gabriel had given up? Well one could hope.

Eyes slipping shut, Balthazar tugged the blankets around his frame tighter, burrowing even deeper into the pillow, when he heard it. It was just a soft whistle of some sort, but it started to build and Balthazar could feel his cheek begin to twitch in annoyance.

It seemed like Gabriel was in fact not done.

Grabbing the pillow, Balthazar tried to smoother out the impending song, but with minimal success as the whistling continued to build and slowly piano and strings were added. He just wanted to cry at this point, not even his room was sacred, but Balthazar just clamped his eyes shut and pressed his hands tighter to his ears.

Still Gabriel refused to be ignored.

_"Every night in your dreams, you see him, you feel him. That is how you know he goes on. Far across the distance in spaces between you, he has come to show he goes on. Near, far, wherever he is, you believe that the heart does go on…"_

Balthazar silently moaned as Gabriel continued to sing on in the background. He didn't know what his brother's problem was, ok that's false. He knew just what Gabriel was getting at, but did he have to be so obvious? And the songs, dear Dad, the songs, just why oh why was Balthazar being subjected to them?

Briefly Balthazar entertained the idea of smothering himself with the pillow to escape the sounds of Gabriel crooning from whatever hidden corner he'd chosen, but the thought of Cas being left alone quickly shot that idea down.

So Balthazar rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling while somewhere in the shadows Gabriel continued to sing.

_"Once more, he opens the door, and he's there in your heart and your heart will go on and on…"_

Really did it have to be that song?


End file.
